Dejavu
by Flammable pigeon
Summary: Great... this time it's a TV show.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:** So I'd had this idea for a long time now and my brain was overflowing with imagination so I HAD to write this. Thanks for giving this a chance, please enjoy, yadda yadda.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Beach Movie, Victorious, or any of the characters mentioned in the story. If I did, I would be living in a mansion full of chocolate sculptures.**

* * *

_Mack's POV_

* * *

I walked out of the doors of Premiere High School and I saw Brady waiting for me in his car. He noticed I was there and smiled. I walked up to his car and got in. "Hey, Mack. While you were studying and being smart, I got you a present." He said. I smiled. "Wait, It's not another flock of crazy chickens again, is it?" I asked. He chuckled. "You wish, but no. Here." He pulled out an acoustic guitar from the back seat. I gasped. I love playing guitar. "You like?" He asked hopefully. "Are you kidding? I love it, Brady." I said. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah." I whispered. "Great." Brady whispered back. We were whispering because I had noticed we were leaning into each other. Just before we could kiss, I realized we were in front of a public place. "Public." I said. "Huh? Oh, uh... right. That's right." He nervously stuttered. He drove off. "So, How are you?" He asked. I looked at him. "Okay, what did you do?" I asked. He laughed.

"I just wanted to know. Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't ask?" Brady asked while focusing on the road. "Nevermind. I had a pretty good day. I was kind of bummed out, though." I said. "Why?" He asked. "Because of two things. One, we got sucked into another dimension and we pretend that it never happened, Two, because they've been canceling good TV shows." I listed. Brady took a quick glance at me before looking back at the road. "What kind of shows?" He asked. "a lot of shows." I shrugged. "It has always been like this and you have to admit it. Good shows leave, Bad, or extremely stupid shows stay." I added. Brady nodded. "Anything else on your mind?" He asked while pulling up to his dad's vacation home. "No." I said while unbuckling my seat. He sighed and we both exited the car.

He walked to the front door and opened it. I grabbed my guitar and walked in after him. He sat on the couch and patted the cushion signaling for me to sit. I sat down where he was. We just sat there in silence for like, I don't know, eight minutes? "So are you gonna play me song or just awkwardly sit here?" Brady asked. "If you wanted me to play why didn't you say anything?" I asked while grabbing my guitar. He laughed. "I'm sorry." He kissed my cheek. I jumped. He hadn't done that in two years so it really surprised me. He looked at me with a confused expression. It took him a moment to realize what he did. His cheeks immediately flushed. I cleared my throat. "Let's play guitar!" I exclaimed trying to change the subject. Brady nodded. I played a few strings and began to vocalize a bit. After a minute or two, he began vocalizing with me. The vocals eventually turned into words and somehow, we were singing the same lyrics. It was extremely weird.

It wasn't bad weird, it was good weird. I liked it. Brady was leaning in again so I decided to lean in with him. After what seemed like forever, we were finally kissing each other. After about twenty seconds we pulled away. What? I keep count of how long kisses are, don't judge me. We usually time our kisses because last time got out of hand and we didn't feel like going down _that_ road again. Brady sprung up from the sofa. "What?" I asked slightly alarmed. "I forgot to tell you. Look on the back of your guitar." He said. I nodded slowly and turned the instrument over. There was a small silver triangle... thing. "What's this?" I asked. "That is a charm. Look closer at it." Brady said. I squinted and leaned closer to it. It had the same flower that was on my surfboard. "How did you-" "I know a guy." Brady said while putting a finger to my lips.

_'If this things sucks me into another dimension I am going to MURDER him.'_I thought. Just then, I heard a knock at the door. I got up and walked to the door to open it. As I opened it, I saw Lela. I slammed the door. "Who is it?" Brady asked while he walked over. "Nobody." I said with my back pressed against the door. Another knock was heard. Brady picked me up and moved me out of the way. He opened the door. Lela audibly gasped. "Hi, Brady!" She exclaimed. "What?" He asked. He stuck his head out of the door to make sure it wasn't some kind of sick joke. "Can I come in?" She asked. I pushed Brady out of the way and pulled Lela in the house. "Lela, do you have any idea what you are doing here?" I asked. Lela shook her head. She gasped. "That's a nice guitar!" She ran to my guitar and she came to me with it in hand. She held it like a guitar player. "Hey, what's this?" She asked. I turned the guitar. "Oh, that's my charm.

Lela hovered a finger over it. She looked at me. "Can I touch it?" She asked. I looked at Brady who shrugged. I turned back to Lela who had a grin plastered on her face. I sighed. "Go right ahead." I said. She squealed and touched it. The charm turned a bright green. I shielded my eyes. "That's not a good sign!" Brady exclaimed. Before I could reply everything went black. I could feel myself being dragged by water and sand mixed together. This feeling was painfully familiar. Music was heard. A lot of it. Then I heard voices of unfamiliar people. That's when I began falling. As in free falling in the sky. I looked to my right and saw Lela falling as well. "Whooooooooo!" Well, at least she's having a good time. I looked to my left and saw Brady drinking soda. "Brady!" I yelled. He looked at me. "Mack, You gotta try this soda!" He screamed back.

"Can you focus on the fact that we are falling to our DEATHS because of you?!" I yelled. "Ouch." He said. He then dissolved into the air. I looked towards Lela but she was gone as well. I looked at my feet and they weren't there. I screamed before seeing black again.

"Is she okay?" I heard a voice. "She'll be fine." I heard Brady say. "Hey, Blondie. If she's dead can I keep her corpse?" A girl asked. "Ew, Jadey." Another girl says. "Don't ever call me that again, Cat." "Jadey" says. I open my eyes. "Mack, I know this looks bad and it probably is, but you can't panic." Brady tells me. "I am going to rip out your intestines and choke you with them." I say through gritted teeth. "Heads up! We got another Jade!" A dark skinned boy yells at a couple of students. They all flee at his sentence. "Jade" smirks. "I think I like you, Mack." She says.

_CAT'S_ POV

I was walking in the hallway with Jade and out of nowhere three people fell through the roof. I gasped and Jade laughed. "That's a classic." She said before sipping her coffee. I ran to them and kneeled on my knees. I slapped two of them and they instantly woke up. One of them was named Brady and the other was named Lela. I hadn't woken up the other one because Brady told me not to. Lela and I were going to be best friends. I could just tell. The other one woke up after a while. Her name is Mack. She looks like she's going to kill somebody so I just leave her alone for a while.

Brady whispers something into Mack's ear. "What?! If you don't get us out of here I'm going to take a razor and shave your face off!" She exclaimed. I whimpered. Robbie saw this and hugged me. "HEY!" Jade screamed. "You outsiders are scaring Cat!" She screamed. I smiled. Jade wouldn't admit it, but she is my best friend. Mack looked at Jade. And back at Brady. "What episode is this?" I heard her ask. "EPISODE?!" I ran up to her. "What's that supposed to mean?!" I begin to get anxiety. "It's Cat right?" She asked. I nodded. "Look, to prevent trouble, we can't tell anybody in this school what's going on, okay?" She asked I nodded.

I didn't say I was giving up on finding out, though.

NO POV

Brady eventually found out which episode they were in. They were in a very early episode called "Cat's New Boyfriend". The scene had changed to night and a party at Hollywood Arts was going on. Tori Vega was getting one of the crazy teacher's sausages. "Hey, what kind of sausage is this?" Mack groaned. She hated Tori Vega in this episode. She had sprayed hot cheese all over Cat and Danny. Brady grabbed Mack's hand and entwined their fingers. Mack looked at Cat. She was kissing Danny. She smiled. That is, until she saw Tori's envy. Mack shook her head. She sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She said. She let go of Brady and ran to Cat and Danny. Tori was running to the cheese fountain. Mack pushed Cat out of the way landing right on top of her. Unfortunately, she couldn't get two people so Danny got sprayed with extremely hot cheese. He growled at Tori who fled into the building.

"Thanks, Mack." Cat said. They were still in their positions. "I couldn't watch you get hurt like that." Mack said. Cat smiled. "Are you two going to stay in that inappropriate position or should I get my camera now?" Brady asked walking up to them. Mack looked down and saw what she was doing to Cat. Her face went red and she got up. Cat giggled. Mack gave Cat her hand and Cat gladly took it. "So Mack, you guys never met the gang properly so I was wondering if you'd eat lunch with us tomorrow." Cat said. "Sure, Cat." Mack said almost forgetting about what happened. _Almost._ Cat grabbed Mack's wrist and dragged her into Hollywood Arts. Leaving Brady extremely confused. "Hey Brady. Wanna dance?" Lela asked. "Sure." He smiled.

Cat dragged Mack into the janitor's closet. "What are you doing?" Mack asked. "SHHH." Cat hissed. Cat got on a ladder and climbed it. Mack blinked. Was she supposed to follow her? Cat pulled her up. Mack screamed. Cat shushed her again and pulled her to the couch in the abandoned library. "Why are we here?" Mack asked. "This is where people kiss." Cat said out of the blue. Mack looked at Cat, clearly shocked. "Whaty?" Cat asked. "You want to kiss me?" Mack asked. "What? No. People reserve this room so they can do stuff with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Activities." Cat said. "Activities?" Mack asked. Cat shushed her for the third time. "Don't make me say it." Cat whispered into Mack's ear.

Cat's breath made shivers go down Mack's spine. This was way too weird. At this moment she was getting mixed signals from Cat. "Well, I'm going home." Cat said. "Don't go." Mack said rather bluntly. "Huh? Why not?" Cat asked while sitting back down. "B-Because I don't have anywhere to stay." Mack said. Cat looked at her. "What?" Cat asked softly. "I have to go." Mack ran out of the library and ran outside to Brady. She accidently ran into him. "Oh hey, Mack." He smiled. "We have to leave. Now." Mack said. "Mack to be honest, I don't think we're getting out of here any time soon. There's no storm here. Ever." He said.

"No I mean out of this school, Brady." Mack said. Brady frowned. Mack felt someone spin her around. "What do you mean by not having anywhere to stay?!" Cat screeched. Mack was spun back around by Brady. "You told her?!" He screeched at Mack. She was spun around again by Cat. "Brady knew?!" She yelled. She was spun around again. "What _else_ did you tell Cat, Mack?!" He was screaming by now. "STOP!" Mack dug her fingers in her hair. She couldn't take the pressure anymore. Cat furrowed her eyebrows. Mack regained her posture. "Look, Cat. You're not real okay? I'm from the real world and I don't have a home for that reason. Brady knows because he's real, too." Mack whispered. "I'm n-not real?" Cat asked. Mack shook her head. "You're a TV show character." Mack said sadly. It broke her heart to see Cat realizing this.

"Let me guess, Tori's the main character." Cat said through gritted teeth. Brady looked at Cat. He saw pure anger. "She always got the lead in plays and she always got to perform in front of the school. Now I see why. She would always boss the gang around. We were a group before she came along so why was she the boss? Oh right. Because somehow, out of all of us, she was the one who always got her way. Conceited little-" Brady had to stop Cat before she went too out of character. It would kill her. So he walked up to her and kissed her. Mack's jaw dropped. Brady pulled away. "That was a nice way to tell me to take a chill pill." Cat sighed dreamily. _'Does Cat like kissing EVERY new person she sees?'_ Mack thought. "Guys, I won't go home tonight. I'll stay here with you." Cat said. They smiled.

Mack blinked and they were sitting at a table next to Cat. Brady looked at Cat who was glaring daggers at Tori. Brady squeezed Cat's thigh to get her attention. Mack slapped Brady square across the face leaving a hand print on his cheek. "What's going on with you three?" Jade asked before sipping her coffee. "Whatever do you mean?" Mack asked. "Cat's glaring at Tori, your boyfriend made a move on Cat, and you clearly slapped him for it." She said. "Observant." Mack mumbled. "You still didn't answer the question." Jade said accusingly. Mack gulped. "Brady?" "Cat?" Brady looked to Cat. Cat looked at the knife on the table. "Tori!" She snarled before picking up the knife and lunging towards Tori. Tori screamed and ran away as Cat chased her. "Heads up again! We got a third Jade!" Andre yelled. Everyone began to panic.

Beck sat calmly and ate his fries. Mack had her head in hand. "Great, now the school thinks I'm a pervert." Brady said. "Why do you care about what they think?" Mack asked. Then realization hit her. Brady was morphing and there was no way out. Not only that but Lela was nowhere to be seen. "I still don't have an answer." Jade complained. Beck kissed Jade and continued to his fries. Tori ran by the table squealing with Cat laughing maniacally. Mack sighed and jumped on Cat again. "Have you forgotten that this is supposed to be a secret?" She asked. Cat pondered for a moment. "I'm sorry, Mack." She said out of nowhere. Mack sighed and pulled Cat up. "It's okay. Let's pretend that this is the biggest secret ever and the president needs to keep it that way or he'll die." Mack said. Cat gasped and nodded. The two girls walked back to the table.

Brady was typing something on a PearPhone. This alarmed Mack. She took the phone, threw it to the ground, and stomped on it. "My phone!" Beck exclaimed before rushing to what was left of it. "Sorry. He's on a PearPhone diet for a year." Mack said before dragging both Brady and Cat to the library. "Mack, I was in the middle of making an account for The Slap. If we're stuck here we might as well get used to it." Brady said. Cat nodded. "Why did you hit on Cat earlier?" Mack asked, totally disregarding both of them. Cat looked at Brady. "Yeah. I hope you're not a real life version of Rex." Cat said. "I wasn't hitting on you, Cat. I was trying to get you to stop glaring at Tori because everyone would get suspicions about it." Brady explained. "So you let me get up and try to kill her instead?!" Cat yelled. Mack thought for a moment. "I know right?" She asked. "Look, that's not the point. I wasn't hitting on you, Cat, period." Brady said. Mack looked down.

"By the way, Mack, If you have so little trust in me after a two year relationship, then I'm ending it right now." Brady said before walking out of the library. "You guys were supposed to do the opposite of break up in here." Cat said. Mack laughed. Cat found Mack's laughter contagious and a few minutes later they were sprawled on the floor next to each other. "I'm never going home." Cat sighed. "What? Why?" Mack asked. "Because only Tori, Andre, and Beck have homes." Cat said. Mack looked at Cat. "That's not true. Yesterday you told me that you were going home." Mack said. Cat looked at Mack. "That was before I realized that I wasn't a real person." Cat said. Mack looked back at the ceiling. "Don't be too hard on yourself. Look at the situation me and Brady are in right now." She said. Cat sighed. "I don't want you to leave." She said. "I doubt that ever happening so don't worry about that." Mack responded. Jade walked in and lied down next to Mack.

"I've known that I'm not real from the start." Jade began. "I know I'm not a bad person with an obsession with scissors and coffee. It was so obvious. Everything that happened was so unrealistic. But who am I?" Jade asked. The other two watched and listened. "You two are going to be best friends. Real and non-existing friend."Jade said. Cat tugged at Mack's arm. Cat pointed to a window. Brady stood there, looking at them. "That's creepy." Jade said. "I'll talk to him later." Mack said waving it off. Brady sighed and turned around to find Lela standing there. "Lela! Hi." He said. "I found the surfers." She said. "How? They didn't even come with us." Brady said. "Come with me." Lela pulled Brady to the Asphalt café. "Look." Lela pointed to Seacat and Rascal sitting at a table.

These few days just got better and better.

* * *

**A/N: It took me hours to write this. I. AM. TIRED. Once again, thanks for giving this story a try I know how random it was but I couldn't help myself from randomizing it. R&R, you know the deal. Next chapter will be tomorrow, hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm a really shy person so I never know what to say in author's notes. Well anyway, I present to you, drum roll please, chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of the characters or anything I would be a sky diving unicorn.**

* * *

_NO POV_

Jade had been occupied with cutting up a book she found. "So we're just gonna sit here until this episode finishes?" Mack asked. Jade looked up. "Well for us the episodes apparently go in a random order instead of having it organized. It could go from whatever episode this to the last episode." She said before returning to cutting the book.

"Jade, will you stop vandalizing school property for one second? Do you even realize what you just said?" Cat asked. Jade looked up at Cat this time. However, before the goth had said anything they transported scenes. "Oh, great. What episode is this?" Mack asked. "How should we know?" Jade asked. "You're the real one." Cat said glumly.

Mack sighed and looked around for clues. "No, i'm not Andy Samberg!" She heard Robbie scream. The three spun around and saw Robbie and Trina throwing food at people from Festus' truck. "The Wood!" Mack exclaimed. She turned to Cat. "Cat, you weren't in this episode." Mack said.

Jade looked at Cat. "Then why am I here?" She asked. A man walked up to Cat. "Excuse me, are you Cat Valentine?" He asked. Cat looked at Mack hesitantly. "Yeah." She said. The man cleared his throat and whispered something into Cat's ear. Cat's jaw dropped. As the man continued Cat covered ger mouth with her hands. The man finished and walked away leaving Cat extremely shocked.

"Oh my God." Cat said. "What is it,Cat?" Jade asked impatiently. "My brother..." Cat whispered the rest into her ear. Jade gasped. Mack stood there processing what was going on. "...And that's why i have to leave." Cat finished. Jade looked at her. "Well, go! Go!" Jade shooed her off. Cat ran off to her car and drove off, tires screeching as she pulled out of Hollywood Arts.

?Mack blinked. That kind of explained Cat's very noticable dissapearence. Mack shook the thought and ran to find Lela and Brady. "Later!" Jade yelled angrily.

She ran into the Black box theatre and saw Tori and Jade fighting while people recorded them.. _'Wasn't she just outside?'_ Mack thought. "Hey!" Mack yelled. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at Mack. "Have any of you seen Brady?" She asked. "Brady was in the janitor's closet." Tori said. Mack ran out. Tori screamed as Jade began to pull her hair.

_Brady's POV_

I sat on the floor of the cleaning closet. I was told that everyone comes here when they need to think or just get away. I have to agree on the fact that it's calming.

Out of nowhere someone barged in the closet. I screamed and felt my voice go high-pitched. It was Mack. She was screaming as well. I clutchted my chest for dear life as she slammed the door behind her.

"We need to talk." She said. Are you kidding me? "What is there to talk about?" I asked. "Two things. One is getting out of this TV show, the other is us." She said while gesturing the two of us. "What abut us? There is no us, remember? Everytime we need each other we end up breaking up." I said. Mack looked at me with this really sad look.

Lela came in. "Brady, did you forget about the surfers? LeT's go." She said before running out. I don't think she even saw Mack sitting there.

"What did Lela mean by surfers?" She asked. She dosen't sound happy at All. "We saw Seacat and Rascal sitting in the Asphalt Cafe." I didn't tell her that it was nothing because sooner or later find out . By Lela.

"Well? Come on." She dragged me to the crowded cafeteria where Beck was ordering some kind of pizza. I joked by asking if i could have some when we passed by him. He ended up saying yes to me which Mack finds pretty funny.

We saw Lela talking to Seacat. "Lela!" I called. She looked over and smiled at us. She waved us over. "Well if it isn't Mack and Brady. When you two left, we all Discovered the Ephone." Seacat said. "Iphone." Lela corrected while scratching the back of her ear and looking down. "And Justin Beaver." He added. "Justin Bieber." Lela corrected again. "Yeah, that guy." He said.

A crazy naked guy came running with tweezers and a bucket. "Frankie, don't run with sharp objects when you're naked, I did it before and it didn't end well!" Cat exclaimed while chasing who everyone assumed to be her brother.

"Whoa. That's not normal." Seacat said. Poor guy. In the sixties civilazation wasn't so unintelligent.

* * *

**A/N: I know that it's not exactly as long as the first chapter but for now it's something, right? Please review (if anybody's even reading this).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't exactly been active... I had a bad case of writer's block. Forgive meeeeeee. Warning: The following chapter is extremely weird and makes no sense at all... Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

_Mack's POV_

I need to talk to Brady. I can understand that our situation seems hopeless but would it kill us to try? I've been looking for him all over the place. Including Tori's house (Don't ask me how I got there). I end up next to a locker but before I keep walking I run into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The guy said before turning around. My eyes widened. It was Brady but his hair was brown. Brown. "Brady? What happened to your hair?" I asked him. "Uh, sorry to ask but how do you know my name? Or how I'm a natural blonde?" He asked.

You're kidding. "Brady, It's me, Mack." Brady looks nervously between me and... Jade? "Look, Mack. I hav to get back to my girlfriend. We can talk later though so you can meet the gang." He shook my hand and ran to Jade. I just stood there with my jaw on the floor. Did that just happen?

Next thing I know, Tori walks up to me. "Hey, Mack." She say casually. I look at her like she's crazy. "Did you know about Brady and Jade dating each other?" I ask. "What?!" She yells. "You mean no one else knew?" She shakes her head.

Now Beck is walking up. Oh God. "Tori, who's your friend?" Now it's Tori's turn to look at him like he's crazy. "Beck, It's Mack! Our friend?" Tori gestures towards me and I make a "duh" face."Sorry." He walks away. "What the heck is going on?" I ask. Tori shrugs. Now Robbie. What the hell? Are we running some kind of strange occurence shop?!

"Have you guys seen Cat?" Oh. He has roses for some reason... "No... Why?" Tori asked nervously. Tori took a sip of her soda. "She called me and she was crying..." he began. Tori took another sip and I nodded, anxious for him to continue. Robbie gripped the flowers. "She's pregnant." He finished. "Pffffffffttt!" Tori spit out. My eyes bulge. Tori cleans herself and glares at Robbie. "Shapiro!" she screamed.

"Tori, I can explain." Robbie said slowly. "How the _living hell_ do you explain that?" She asked wiping off some soda. "Ever since Mack and Brady came things have been happening." He says. "I guess that's kind of true but how do you blame that on someone?" Tori asks. "Because Cat has never... you know." Robbie blushes. I sigh. "I am standing right here. And the only way one of us would have something to do with would be Brady doing something, which by the way, he didn't!" I yell whisper

"Robbie she has a point... Maybe... Cat's not as innocent as we thought." Robbie frowns. This might be because of the difference between a TV show and a movie.

"Help!" We all turn and see a bloody Jade limping into the school. All three of us run towards her. "Jade, what happened?" Robbie asks. She only falls. "Jade!" Tori screamed. I kneel next fo her. She pulls me down and whispers; "There's a way out. Wait for... being in the rain will take you home and there will be no evidence that any of this happened. Prome." She collapses and paramedics run in.

"We shall take it from here, citizens!" They pick her up and run out. Robbie clears his throat. "I gotta get to... Cat." He drifts off and stares at something. Me) and Tori sigh. Haven't we had enough nonsense? We look at where Robbie's looking and we see it... Well, her actually.

Cat was standing there in a black dress with heels. Her hair was black, too. She looked goth because she had eyeliner circling her eyes. My wild guess is that Robbie is about to have a spasm. She begins walking this way. Everyone else is maing wolf whistles as she passes by.

She reaches Robbie. "Cow Wow." She says before dissapearing. Well that made me uncomfortable...

Andre walks up. "Get ready for the best performance ever." He backs up and waves goodbye. Uh oh.

* * *

I'm faling just like before we got to Hollywood Arts. "Gravity hurts, you made it so sweet, till I woke up on the concrete!" My face smashes into the floor. OUCH. I'm in a prison. Is this the episode where they all went to prison in Yerba?

I look up and Tori is there holding her hand out for me. I smile and get up. But I swear I just heard Katy Perry. Tori is in a jumpsuit. "I was looking for you so we could start the song. Come on." She pulls me to the area. Oh gosh. Music starts but it's not 'I Want You Back'... It's 'Do What U Want' by Lady Gaga! This song didn't even exist back then! They've started dancing and it's the same dance for 'I Want You Back' and everything... It took me a whle to realize that I'm dancing too.

_Yeah. Turn the mic up._

_I feel good. I walk alone but then I trip over myself and I fall._

_I. I stand up, and then I'm okay._

_But then you print some s**t that makes me wanna scream._

_So do what you want, what you want with my body._

_Do what you want, don't stop, let's party._

_Do what you want, what you want with my body._

_Do what you want, what you want with my body._

_Write what you want, say what you want bout me._

_If you're wondering, know that I'm not sorry._

_Do what you want, what you want with my body!_

_What you want with my body!_

_You can't have my heart and you won't use my mind but do what you want with my body._

_Do what you want with my body._

_You can't stop my voice cause you don't own my life but_

_do what you want with my body_

_do what you want with my body_

_Early Morning, longer nights._

_Tom Ford, private flights._

_crazy schedule, fast life._

And then the song just stoped ans we're back at the lunch table, Jade's fine, Brady is a blonde, Cat is a redhead in normal clothes, and Beck apparently knows who I am. Whoa. We need to get out of here before that happens again. More importantly, me and Brady have to get ready for Prome. And lunch.

A/N: So If that made any sense it was certainly not supposed to.. lol. The next chapter won't be COMPLETELY random. I promise. PM me any suggestions or if you just wanna say wassup. Please review. ... Yup.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am painfully aware of how long it's been since I made a new chapter... don't blame me, though. I go to a military school where they give you 10,000 piles of fresh math homework.**

* * *

_Jade's POV._

Oh my God. Beck got me the scissors that they use in The Scissoring. If I didn't know any better, I would be on the floor fangirling.

"I hate fangirling." I said to the camera. "I mean, especially over The Starving Games. Did I say the Starving Games? I MEANT THE HUNGER GAMES! YEAH,TORI! I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU!" I screamed as I remembered the time Tori went all ape-shit cuz I said it wrong.

"I hate Tori." I say before I turn off the camera. Before I can upload the video to The Slap, my phone rings. "What?" I answer. "Jade, It's me, Mack. Do you remember telling me that you've been to different episodes and you knew the whole time that you weren't real?" I grimaced.

"Yeah...?" I said. "Do you know what Prome is?" Of course I knew what the hell Prme was! "What are you getting at?" I asked impatiently. "Did it... by any chance rain or storm?" She asked. "Are you asking me a favor, Mack?" I asked her. "No... Yes. I ned you to get Tori to plan the Prome early so me and Brady Can go home."

"What makes you think that I can do that?" I ask. "I dunno. If you could scre her into doing it then that would help, I guess." I sighed. This girl was just deperate to go home. "I'll see what I can do." Bfore she could reply, I hung up. I guess I'm going to Vega's house.

* * *

_Tori_

"Let's just practice the lines before I punch you, Robbie." I said annoyed with Robbie's perverse mind. "Sorry." He said. I looked at the script. "How dare you walk into my husband's home and disown him? He does not deserve your nonsense!" I exclaimed. Robbie stands up and stand with him. "Because, Joyce! He dosen't deserve your heart! He will merely stomp on it."

"I would never treat a lady how he does you." He said. Ugh. I hate this part of the script. "Really?" I ask. "Do you really need to ask?" He asks me. I lean into him as he does the same. Our lips touched and I heard the door open. "Whoa..." I hear at least four voices say at the same time. Holy crap. This probably does NOT look good. At all.

I turn to see Mack, Brady, Jade and Trina. It is ony my luck that TRINA is standing there. My mouth just stood there hanging. I'm guessing that he's just as embarrassed. I'm more ashamed than embarrassed. "Prome?" Mack squeaked.

* * *

**So I'm sorry to say this but this was only a filler. That's why it was so short. Next chapter, I can gurantee that Prome is going to happen. Will Brady and Mack go home? Wil I ever stop updating so freaking late? I can't answer either one lol.**


End file.
